In the related art, there has been proposed a stick with a built-in compression coil spring to prevent the hand gripping the stick from getting hurt by the shock when landing on the ground. An example of the stick is proposed in Japanese Patent No. 4017598. As shown in FIG. 10, such a stick 1c includes a stick body 2 having a telescopic extension structure. Upon landing, a compression coil spring 20 built in the stick body 2 contracts so as to absorb shock, thereby mitigating the shock transmitted to a grip 3.